


Visita Noturna

by SaiyanHoriki



Series: Dark Stories [1]
Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Fanfiction, Five Nights at Freddy's 6, Gen, Pre-Canon, Spoilers
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-29 00:35:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15061187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaiyanHoriki/pseuds/SaiyanHoriki
Summary: Henry recebe a visita de uma pessoa interessada em ser voluntária pelo emprego.





	Visita Noturna

* * *

— Já é de noite e nenhum voluntário apareceu para me ajudar no plano de dar o fim a essa história envolvendo a pizzaria Freddy Fazbear. — Henry pensava desanimado enquanto olhava para a janela. — Parece que terei que esperar muito…

Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos com o barulho de batida na porta. Algum voluntário tinha aparecido.

— Quem iria vir aqui num horário como esse? — Henry pensou enquanto olhava para o relógio na parede.

Ele estava com receio de atender, mas reconhecia que uma oportunidade com essa não iria acontecer novamente e que, portanto, deveria ser aproveitada. Caso contrário iria se arrepender profundamente.

Andou rapidamente e abriu a porta.

Era um homem que estava lá.

A aparência dele chamou a atenção de Henry. A pessoa estava com o rosto enfaixado, deixando apenas os olhos, nariz e boca aparecendo; por essas frestas podiam ver que a pele dela possuía coloração roxa. Além disso, ele podia sentir que ela tinha um odor forte que o deixava enjoado, como se estivesse de frente com um cadáver.

— Boa noite… — Henry disse sem jeito.

O homem continuou calado, olhava para ele como se estivesse analisando-o e isso estava deixando-o completamente preocupado.

— Henni! — A pessoa disse contente. A voz dela pareceu familiar. — Não posso acreditar que é você.

— Quem é você? — Henry perguntou levantando a sobrancelha. Analisava as feições da pessoa na esperança de reconhecê-la.

— Sou eu Michael. — O moço disse dando um sorriso. — Michael Afton.

Nesse momento Henry pode sentir seu corpo ficando congelado. Como o filho do seu antigo amigo tinha ficado daquela maneira tão lastimável?

Lembrava-se de Michael como sendo uma criança de pele um pouco bronzeada por passar boa parte do tempo na rua e que ele era obrigado a pintar o cabelo porque William não gostava da semelhança física entre eles.

— O que aconteceu com você? — Henry perguntou com claro tom de preocupação.

— Posso entrar para conversarmos em particular? — Michael perguntou enquanto olhava ao redor para ter certeza de que estavam sozinhos. — É uma longa história.

Henry confirmou com a cabeça, deu passagem para que Mike entrasse. Depois fechou e trancou a porta.

— Nunca passou pela minha cabeça que você estava atrás daquele aviso… — Michael disse enquanto sentava no sofá.

— Como você ficou com essa aparência? — Henry perguntou enquanto sentava ao lado de Mike.

— Começou quando o meu pai mandou para um local para conseguir libertar a alma de Elizabeth que estava presa no animatrônico chamado Baby. — Mike disse enquanto sentia um frio na barriga ao lembrar daquelas malditas cinco noites. — Eu consegui, aparentemente, mas os robôs tinham outros planos.

— Outros planos?

— Sim… Eles queriam fugir de lá usando quaisquer meios. Então resolveram que eu seria a melhor maneira… Eles fundiram seus endoesqueletos robóticos, formando um que se chamava Ennard. Esse robô levou-me para uma sala. Lá ele me estripou e usou meu corpo como disfarce.

— O QUE?! — Henry perguntou horrorizado ao ouvir aquilo. — Pode repetir a última parte para ter certeza de que ouvi direito?

— Ele me estripou e usou meu corpo como disfarce. — Michael disse lentamente para que seu ouvinte pudesse digerir aquelas informações.

— Um verdadeiro pesadelo. — Henry disse enquanto uma imagem do jovem tendo suas entranhas sendo retiradas tomava conta de sua mente. — Não podia imaginar que a insanidade de William tivesse chegado naquele nível.

— Ennard conseguiu se disfarçar durante um curto espaço de tempo. O corpo continuou se degenerando até que chegar ao ponto que me encontro atualmente. Depois disso eles saíram e assim minha alma voltou ao corpo.

Nesse momento Michael retirou as faixas. Quando ele terminou, Henry levantou-se assustado com que tinha acabado de ver.

— Por isso que venho trabalhando a noite durante todo esse tempo. — Michael disse enquanto abaixava a cabeça. — Sempre queria evitar que outras pessoas vissem o meu estado completamente lamentável.

— Entendo… — Henry respondeu sem jeito. — O voluntário é para me ajudar em um plano de acabar com toda essa história de terror. Mas…

— Eu posso ser uma grande ajuda no seu esquema… — Michael cortou a fala de Henry — Nós dois temos experiência com os animatrônicos. Além do mais, eu posso me infiltrar como fiz nas últimas vezes.

— Últimas vezes? — Henry repetiu surpreso.

— Eu já trabalhei na pizzaria como: Mike Schmidt, Jeremy Fitzgerald, Fritz Smith…

— Lembro-me de ter ouvido esses nomes… — Henry disse friamente. — Realmente, você será uma grande ajuda para conseguirmos localizar os nossos alvos.

— No último estabelecimento, William Afton, que agora é Springtrap, conseguiu sobreviver… — Michael disse preocupado. Lembrava-se de ter visto um vulto saindo dos escombros quando retornou momentos depois que o fogo se extinguiu. — Será que conseguiremos dar um fim nele? Afinal, ele conseguiu sobreviver a incêndio como aquele.

— Foi pura questão de sorte… — Henry disse irritado. Queria que aquele maldito tivesse morrido carbonizado. — Mesmo assim devemos tomar o máximo de cuidado para evitar que esse assassino-em-série-zumbificado consiga escapar.

— Além dele, devemos encontrar Ennard…

— A Puppet também.

— A Puppet… — Michael disse angustiado enquanto lembrava da maldita caixa de música que precisava ficar dando corda. — Esperava que não iria encontrá-la novamente. Por que tem interesse nela?

— Ela está possuída pela alma da minha filha.

— Charlie?! — Michael perguntou estarrecido.

— Ela foi a primeira vítima do seu pai…

— Como você sabe que é ela?

— Puppet era um animatrônico responsável pela segurança como também dar presentes às crianças. Alguns dias depois do assassinato de Charlie começou se comportando de maneira estranha, estava agindo de forma agressiva para com os adultos.

— Entendi… Você quer dar paz a ela.

— É duro ver a minha filha sofrendo desse jeito durante todos esses anos.

— Sem querer ser mal-educado… Queria saber quando começamos? — Michael disse enquanto enfaixava o rosto novamente. — Não podemos perder tempo enquanto temos animatrônicos assassinos à solta.

— Realmente… — Henry rapidamente concordou. — Começaremos amanhã…


End file.
